roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeletedContent/Ideas for the game (I'd really like constructive criticism and other additional ideas)
Weapons: AS-VAL: basically a military PPSH for some sneaky bastard's arsenal. 20 round mag cap (ext. 35, and 50 drum) built-in suppressor no barrel attachments, but under-barrel and sight attachments are allowed. high ROF, and good damage a medium between the OTS-14 and the PPSH decent accuracy at Mid-range VSS: the AS-VALs DMR brother essentially an AS-VAL built for LR rather than CQC lower ROF (about that of the M3 or something) MUCH more accurate permanently attached 3x scope still has the built-in suppressor uses AS-VAL mags (9x39mm) AR-50 .50 cal anti-materiel rifle. 2 headshots/bodyshots to kill a player. for use against vehicles. can penetrate player-built structures (walls and whatnot). slow reload (10-20 seconds). 1 shot per mag PTRD the civilian variant of the AR-50. less rare (although still rare), and with more common ammo, but less accuracy and more recoil. 1 shot per mag. slightly less damage (instead of 2 shots to kill to any part of the body, its 2 headshots as the AR-50 but 1 more bodyshot. MG36 basically the SAW brother to the G36K (but w/ the 2x built-in red dot sight) better accuracy and recoil, but worse hipfire and slower reload. M416 just like in real-life, its a cross between the M4 carbine and the G36 (but looks a lot more like the M4/M16, just w/o the carrying handle) somewhere in between the G36K and the M4A1 XM8 super rare rifle, that uses its own 40-round 5.56 mags. rarest AR in-game (aside from the patriot, obviously). good accuracy, high ROF, good damage: basically the best 5.56 AR, balanced out by its rarity, and having rare ammo. good luck finding it! Sig SG-556 Accurate 5.56 AR, using XM8 mags. more accurate in ADS, but slower ROF and lesser hipfire. UMP-45 the higher-damage, more accurate brother to the MP5. far slower ROF, and slightly more rare, but more damage, and far more accurate. CZ-75M the military variant of the CZ-75; uses .40 S&W rounds instead of 9mm (like some versions of the pistol); more accurate; can use a scope; USES .45 silencer!; uses its own mags; less rare than the M9, but more rare than the civilian pistols. HK P2000 Another S&W .40 pistol, this time made by H&K. Uses same magazines as CZ-75M (12-round .40). As it is the standard-issue police sidearm in Germany, it is found in police areas, not military ones. has less recoil and a higher ROF accuracy than the CZ-75M, but worse ADS accuracy. slightly less rare than the CZ-75M. Taurus Judge You may have heard of this if you have played CoD BO2 (where it is called the Executioner in that game), Payday 2 (simply called the Judge), or the BF Hardline Beta. It is an interesting revolver that can not only fire .45 caliber bullets, but also .410 shotgun shells. Interesting sidearm. Would probably behave similarly to something like the Auto-5 or the M870, but with less accuracy. USAS-12 Semi/fully auto shotgun. high recoil and less damage than the 12-gauge shotguns, but is magazine fed (much quicker reload), and has a relatively fast ROF. 9-rnd mag. .357 magnum Civilian/ police revolver. faster firing than the other revolver, and does more damage, but is rarer, and slightly less accurate. Mechanics: HEROES!! We need the hero/bandit system back, and better. with the addition of hats, there has to be another way to tell them apart. GPS upgrade. this one is relatively simple, and not really game-changing. just add the ability to mark locations on the map w/ new gadget: the pen. w/ the GPS, these targets and see them on the HUD, or at least the direction of them on the compass. New skills. Hunter: less recoil and more accuracy with rifles. you also get more meat from animals. Berserker: Large melee damage increase. you also get a stamina and melee damage boost after killing enemies (zombies or players, zombies obviously giving a far lower bonus). Engineer: able to more effectively repair/ refuel vehicles (repairing vehicles takes less resources). Burglar: break windows more quietly, and take no fall damage from non-lethal heights. Items: Defibrillator: can revive dead players who HAVENT been killed by a headshot. 1-time use. revives players w/ one HP. quite rare. Also, cannot be used in combat. CS gas: equipment. 1-time usage. briefly makes a player's screen go completely blurry, and they can't hear anything. can be counteracted by: staying out of range of the object (behind a wall, etc.), or gasmask equipment (see below). made to smoke out enemies in unfair (ie: camping in a corner of a building w/ one entrance w/ an 870, prepared to headshot you the second you come in) positions and break stalemates. Gasmask: counters CS gas. takes up 1 equipment slot. found in military and police locations. Pen: allows you to mark targets on map. very useful fore drawing elaborate plans. Vest mods. these new items will take up a new slot, and provide bonuses to your vest: extra pockets (+2 equipment slots, but -2 inventory slots). aerated vest (increases stamina regeneration slightly, but decreases melee resistance slightly). Kevlar mod A (increases bullet resistance by 10% torso only). Kevlar mod B (increases bullet resistance by 20%, but decreases sprint speed and stamina regeneration by 20%). Flak mod (decreases explosive resistance by 45%, but -1 equiptment slot, and walkspeed decreased by 15%). Dragonskin mod (dragonskin is a real-life experimental body armor, which uses scale-like plates for more mobility. 20% more bullet damage resistance to torso, but -1 equipment slot). riot armor: (30% melee damage resistance, but 20% slower sprint speed. good against zombie attacks). Other (random) stuff Flare cannon. The player will find flare cannons and flare shots around the map randomly. Firing one off will alert anyone with a personal radio immediately, and will launch a flare in the air (visible for around 300-700 meters out). A supply drop will then land around 8-14 hours later (in-game) and be automatically marked by the actuvater of the launcher, anyone in his/her group, as well as those with portable radios. It will be shown to those people to be in a red circle on their map. Once it has landed, it will have the same drops as a military crash, or it will have lots of MREs, medical supplies, and drink items. The flare shots will take up 3 inventory slots (same as a wheel), and the flare cannons will be spread randomly around the map, although they will only be at or near military locations, major landmarks (like the factory), and at large cities. There can be up to 5 on the map at one time, though there will usually be more around 3 or 4, and they will despawn once used, later respawning at another available location. Category:Blog posts